In the field of physiology, for certain exercise activities certain parameters (e.g. oxygen consumption) may be measured to provide an indication of how hard a person is working. For example, by determining a maximal oxygen consumption level that a person is able to do, and then measuring a person's actual oxygen consumption level, an indication can be given of what percentage of a person's maximum possible level they are currently working at. Certain tests (e.g. firefighter exams) may also measure selected parameters to determine an individual's performance level, and certain minimum performance levels may be required in order for an individual to pass the test. Such minimum required levels may be adjusted for different individuals (e.g. larger individuals are expected to be able to do more work).
One conventional method for expressing maximal oxygen uptake between different people is (mL oxygen consumed)/(kg body weight) wherein a 1:1 ratio between oxygen consumption and body weight is assumed to exist. In other words, as body weight increases, the maximal oxygen uptake is assumed to increase at an equal proportion. While this formula is relatively simple and easy to calculate, there are some indications that it may unfairly expect larger people to be able to do proportionally more work than they are able. At least one other known formula utilizes a more complex calculation to determine an estimate of maximal oxygen uptake. This more complex formula is (mL oxygen)/min/kg2/3, which is disclosed by Astrand P. O. and Rodahl D. in Textbook of Work Physiology: Physiological Bases of Exercise, McGraw-Hill, 1977, for calculating maximal oxygen consumption. This formula seeks to account for the decreasing rate of rise in oxygen consumption as body mass increases.
The present invention is directed to an improved method that allows selected parameters to be adjusted in a simple and accurate way which takes into account the body weight of a subject.